Luka Millfy (Zangyack-verse)
Luka Millfy is a major character in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, acting as Gokai Yellow of the Gokaigers of the Zangyack-Verse. She serves an auxiliary role in the Galleon crew, and like her Prime counterpart, is an expert theif. Summary Luka's past in this reality is unknown. All that has been revealed is that she was recruited by Marvelous after a theft attempt and was instrumental in the defeat of the Kakurangers during the invasion of Earth. Upon the Prime Don's arrival in this reality, the Gokaigers were ordered to report to Bacchus Gill and assist him in overseeing the execution of rebels on the Medieval Planet, Gokai Green charged with being the executioner. After she and Ahim deal with traitors off-screen, Luka and the others over-saw the execution alongside their superior, displaying confusion with Don's attempts to prolong the display. Gokai Green is unable to actually go through with the killing and soon betrays the crew, running off with a prisoner. The other Gokaigers head after him, even going so far as to summon the Gokai Trailer in an attempt to de-forest the area and flush him out. They continue onward only to bump into Basco in the process. Luka and the team are then assaulted by Key-clones summoned by their arch-enemy Basco, unable to prevent Gokai Green and the prisoner from fleeing with their enemy aboard the Free Joker. As the Gokaigers continue to pursue Basco's last-known co-ordinates, Joe notices that Marvelous hasn't slept in two days and confronts him. The Captain remains insistent that he be allowed to pilot. In response, Joe knocks Marvelous out and takes temporary command of the Galleon, sending it toward a fueling station in the nearby sector despite knowing full-well that Marv would chew him out later. At the re-fueling station, Luka and the other pirates learn that the Free Joker had recently stopped by there. After a lengthy pursuit, they catch up to Basco. While Marvelous deals with Basco and Ahim pilots the Galleon in their stead, Luka and Joe deal with Basco's robotic simian ally Sally, defeating her with the powers of TenmaRanger and DekaYellow. Just as the two mortal enemies get ready to unleash their full powers on the Free Joker's exterior, Marvelous is interrupted by a call from Damaras. The final bastion of the Resistance has been discovered and the Gokaigers have been ordered to assist with the final invasion. Reluctantly, Luka and the Gokaigers race Basco to the planet Sedon. Biography/Personality Little of Luka's personal habits have been been revealed. However, context clues imply a lack of hesitancy in killing enemies and a cunning demeanor. Like her Prime self, Luka displays an upbeat, cocky attitude toward most she interacts with and gets along fairly well with her comrades, especially her world's Don, whom she debates health issues with regularly. She also possesses her Prime self's thievery skills and talents. Arsenal Only Gokai Yellow's information is detailed here. For a list of their Gokai Changes, see here. Upon being recruited into the Gokaigers, Luka gained the ability to become Gokai Yellow. Gokai Yellow prefers to mix-and-match her combat, often going for a mixture of Gokai Gun and Saber, mixing acrobatics with keep-away tactics. She will generally change into past Sentai Yellows only unless extenuating circumstances warrant otherwise. Arsenal *Mobilate *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Keys Mecha *Gokai Trailer }} Trivia * The ensemble worn by Luka and her cohorts was directly taken from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. However, as this version of Marvelous is from another universe, he should not be confused with his Prime counterpart. Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Female Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Morally Grey